


The past will always come back; even if it didnt happen in the first place

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Im bad at titles and adrien has a nightmare/flash back about his un known time as Chat Blanc
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Kudos: 25





	The past will always come back; even if it didnt happen in the first place

x

_Chat noir looked over at Paris. No. This wasn’t Paris. The Paris he knew was full of civilians, lively not drenched in water and abandoned. He looked down at his hands. Why were they white? What’s going on? He felt corrupted. Alone. He jumped into the water somehow being able to swim easily not having to go up the surface to suck up air every second. It was like he was floating._

_He spotted two figures in the distance as his body moved towards them It was Ladybug and Hawkmoth-_

_He had cataclysmed them._

_“My lady?” He whispered turning to hug her. When he touched her dust flew everywhere “No, no, no!” He muttered trying to grab onto the remaining dust to no avail._

“No!” Adrien yelled as his eyes opened. He flung up from his bed looking around.

“Adrien?” Plagg muttered.

“Plagg!” Adrien stuttered out tears flowing down his face. Plagg frowned while whispering soothing things to his chosen. His kid.

“Want to talk about it?” Plagg said siting on his chosens shoulder.

“P-paris was destroyed Plagg! My lady was killed I killed her! I was all white. I-“ He was cut off by the black kwamii “Hey kid calm down…” He frowned as he began whispering things to his chosen as alty tears ran down his face.

‘He wasn’t meant to remember his time as Chat Blanc.’ The god thought thinking of what Ladybug, now the guardian, told him about the other timeline. The timeline where Adrien was akumatised.

He sighed as his chosens heart beat began to pace at an even rate. “You tired kid?” He asked looking over to him. He nodded as he layed back in bed. ‘He would get Ladybug to explain tomorrow’ he promised himself curling up in the blonds hair.

“Plagg?” Adrien mumbled, sleepiness present in his voice “Yeah?” He replied. “You’re the best-“ He said interrupted by a yawn “Kwamii I could ever ask for.” He finished as his eyes slipped closed.

“You’re a brilliant kid Adrien.” The boy heard his Kwamii say as sleep engulfed him, a calm smile present upon his face.


End file.
